The Closet
by LadyEmjazz
Summary: It started out as a normal party at Jacob's. Then Leah got drunk and decided to play a game. Much to Paul and Jared's horror. Slash.


Their names were drawn. They took deep breaths and proceeded in to the closet like soldiers going to war. Stepping in the coat closet, they closed the door. The lock clicked from the outside.

"Seven minutes starting …Now!" Leah shouted at the closed door. Too much drink and a stupid idea had led to this madness.

Both boys sat down on the closet floor across from each other, staring at one an other deliberating a way out if this insanity.

Paul let out a huff. "I'm not kissing you."

Jared rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, like I want you to. How did we get thrown in here again?"

Paul pinched the bridge of his nose. "Booze, horny Leah."

"Oh right. And we got chosen…."

"Luck of the draw. Our names just happened to get picked out of that stupid hat."

Jared let out a laugh. "Well, at least She-Wolf made it fair. I'm still not kissing you."

The seven minutes was feeling like seven years. Oh sure, they could say they did it, but the point was to have the door fly open and be caught in the act. It just how these drunken party games worked.

"You know, she'll keep us in here till we do it." Paul said bitterly.

Jared's eyes widened. "She wouldn't!"

Paul's eyes rolled. "Of course she would. She's Leah, she needs a thrill in her otherwise bitter, bitchy life. Love her, but she needs to get laid. Or…something."

"That's for sure. But seriously dude, we're not getting laid but you don't see up trying to get her and Emily to get their mack on!"

"Thank you for assuming I can't get any, fuck face!" Paul said grabbing a shoe and pitching it at Jared's head.

"Hey!" Jared squeaked ducking from the shoe. "You know what I mean! I'm sure you get lots of poon!"

Paul was silent for a spilt second before bursting into laughter. "Poon? Did you just use the word 'poon'?"

This time a shoe projectile was flying at Paul's head. Unfortunately, Paul's laughter kept him from ducking and resulted in a sneaker to the chin.

"Ow! You dick!" Paul said trying to sound pissed but failing, his giggles continuing.

"You're the dick!" Jared countered, fighting his own fit of giggles.

"How 'bout you suck my dick!" Paul retorted grabbing himself through his shorts.

"Ha! You wish Pauly! You wish you could have this talented mouth!" Jared laughed.

"Talented? Say's who? Your mother?" Paul countered with a big shit eating grin.

"Ooooooooooh! Fucker!" Jared said with and equally large grin. "Actually, it was your mother!" Jared, to add to the burn, made a V with his fingers and wiggled his tongue between them.

Paul lunged at Jared, tackling him, smile still spread cross his face.

_Meanwhile, outside of the closet …_

Jacob took a swig of beer. "Leah? You know seven minutes ended fifteen minutes ago….right?"

Leah grinned. "Oh, I know!" She exclaimed stumbling onto the sofa. "But they don't! It's funny!" She finished with an undignified hiccup.

"Oooooh! She'sssssss wasteeeeddddd!" Embry slurred.

Quil stumbled over to Embry, grabbing his arm for balance. Both boys fell to the floor laughing like loons.

Leah started giggling so hard that she tumbled off the couch. Jacob tried not to laugh as he helped her back up. "Am I the only one that can hold their liquor?"

Leah leaned up into Jacob's ear. "Mmmmm… Lick…." She mumbled licking his cheek.

Jacob looked over at her with a raised brow. "Leah? What the hell?"

Leah snickered. "Lick!" She restated licking his face again.

"Okay!" Jacob said standing up. "Leah, you're done for the night. I'm taking you home." He finished pulling her up and helping her out the door. He looked back at the passed out pile of Embry and Quil on the floor. He sighed. "Great. I'll be back for you two."

Jacob left the house with an inebriated Leah. Forgetting that the _locked_ closet still contained to more wolves.

_Back in the closet …_

Paul and Jared had come to a cease fire after they had run out of shoes to throw and a fishing rod and received a hairline fracture. They were sitting side by side laughing it off.

"So, who won?" Paul said, his head resting against the wall.

Jared looked over at Paul and smirked. "Your momma!"

Paul grinned and gave Jared a playful jab in the shoulder. "So… we're been totally forgotten haven't we?" He asked.

Jared nodded. "Yup."

"And the door is locked."

"Yup."

"And it's quiet so they all passed out or left."

"Yup, yup."

"Fuck."

"Fuck."

Paul threw his arm around Jared. "Now what?"

Jared sighed, leaning his head against Paul. "Dunno. Wait it out?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Oh good. We're fucked. Wait … got a phone?"

Jared lifted his head and looked at Paul like he was on glue. "You think I have a cell phone? Only if you're paying the bill."

"Ok, fine. Sorry. Well… one of us could phase. And probe Sam's mind or bust down the door…"

"Dude… there's no room to phase in here! We're not going to destroy someone elses house. And do you really want Sam knowing about this?"

Paul sighed in defeat. "Yeah, better he doesn't know his pack is retarded."

Jared rested his head back against Paul. "So what do you want to do 'till we're out of the closet?"

"You do realize how that sounded right?" Paul snickered.

"Huh? Aw shit. Well it's true! We're totally in the closet and waiting to come out!"

"We suck Jay." Paul said not realizing he was rubbing the pad of his thumb on Jared's shoulder.

Jared let out a breath and closed his eyes. His hand unconsciously resting on Paul's chest.

A smile tugged at Paul's lips. "You passing out on me Sleeping Beauty?"

Jared smirked. "Why don't you kiss me Prince Charming? Maybe I'll wake up."

"Is that an offer? Prince Charming? Heh." Paul said with a hint of smug in his voice.

Jared let out a small laugh. "I don't know. Is it? And don't let that go to your head. You're hardly charming"

Paul feigned shock. "Well I never! And here I thought princesses were suppose to be sweet!"

"Hey!" Jared said through a yawn. "Are you calling me a princess?"

Paul closed his eyes, his other arm resting around Jared. "Yeah, sure you're my princess."

Jared's eyes opened and he looked up at Paul. "Paul?" He asked.

"Mmm, yeah?" Paul said sleepily.

"Does … um…" Jared cleared his throat. "Does what happens in the closet …stay in the closet?"

"The closet is Vegas it is? Cool. Lets go see a show. Criss Angel is cool." Paul said, eyes still closed.

Jared lifted his head up and looked at Paul's face. He looked peaceful and calm. A rare thing to see in Paul. A nice change from volatile and fired up. Jared tried to hold back, but lost as he lifted a hand and brushed his knuckles across Paul's cheek.

Eyes still closed, Paul spoke. "You have soft hands. Are you sure you're not a princess?"

Jared started to lean forward. His mouth stopping mere inches from Paul's. He stopped, whispering. "Does the princess kiss the prince?"

Paul's brow furrowed as he felt Jared's warm breath ghost over his lips. As Paul's eyes opened, Jared's mouth brushed against his. As he felt Jared pull away, he stopped him, drawing him back for proper kiss.

Their lips moved against each other softly and unsure. It wasn't awful or disgusting, it was different and kind of nice. They continued their kiss for a few more minutes before separating. Jared pressed a one last quick kiss on Paul and smiled.

Paul pressed his forehead against Jared's and smiled. "Well, um, ok."

Jared mirrored the smile. "Yeah. It was pretty ok."

"Yeah, it was. But I'm not planning a wedding or giving you my pin." Paul smirked.

Jared rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, like I want you to be my wife!"

Paul's mouth made perfect 'O" "I am no ones wife! You got that princess! Ok, I may have given you the best kiss of your life, but your blushing bride I am not!" Paul said with a grin poking Jared in the chest.

Jared smirked. "Best kiss of my life? I'd rank it forth or fifth. Maybe third, just cause you're my bestie."

Paul let out a gasp of fake hurt. "And after everything I do for you! I cook! I clean! I gave you that flea bath…"

"What!" Jared exclaimed. "Oh my god you're such a ass!"

Paul just grinned. Sighing he spoke. "We really have to get out of here."

Jared nodded. "No kidding."

_The next morning …._

Billy Black made his way down the hall to the kitchen to make his morning cup of coffee. He had gotten home rather late from Charlie's after watching the game. When he had arrived home, he was glad to see the place was in one piece and that Jacob was asleep in his bed.

It was Sunday morning and after his coffee he was going to have a day of fishing with Charlie and some of the old boy's on the rez. Letting Jacob sleep in, Billy made his way quietly to the closet to get his gear and be ready when Charlie arrived. When he turned the knob, he notice that the door was locked.

Billy raised a brow. "Alright…." He said turning the lock.

When he opened the door. The sight that was before him was … something. He tipped his head at two boys fast asleep on the closet floor, using each other's shoulder's as pillows. The shoes were all in a disarray, like they we're being tossed around. And then his eyes fell on his fishing rod. It had a crack in it and the line was snapped. Billy black was not amused. Clearly his son had allowed some kind of antics to go on it the house.

Billy gave an annoyed sigh. "JACOB!" He shouted so loud that he could hear the thud of Jacob falling out of bed in shock. "Would'ya mind telling me just what is going on in my closet and how my fishing rod got broke? NOW"

Paul and Jared's eyes sprung open looking at Jacob's dad in shock, mouths hanging open like a couple of fish.

Jacob bolted out of his room and made a dash to the closet. Muttering a constant stream of _"Shit, shit shit …" _the whole way.


End file.
